1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus including an image forming unit that forms, on an image bearing member, an image for adjusting operations of the image forming apparatus, a container that contains toner removed from the image bearing member, and a controller that controls formation of the image for adjusting the operations of the image forming apparatus so that after an amount of toner contained in the container reaches a threshold value, an amount of toner removed from the image bearing member and to be contained in the container is reduced to less than before the amount of toner contained in the container reaches the threshold value.